Secret Readings
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Sequel to Written Affairs. Karkat wants kids with his new fiancee, Dave, but with Dave's stress, will he go behind Karkat's back with something that started this tale off? Who knows. Why don't you, as the reader, figure it out. Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Drama.
1. Introductory Recap

_**I'm bad at figuring out sequel names. BUT ANYWAYS~ (plz give me ideas)**_

_**RECAP: After two(ish?) months of dating and about five months of being broken up, Karkat gets back with his teacher, Mr. Strider, after he is nearly killed by his stepfather. The story ends with Dave proposing to Karkat on his 18th birthday post-graduation. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**_

* * *

You woke up, looking at the face laying next to yours. You smiled lightly, sitting up and stretching. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and you looked down.

"Babe, no, stay in bed."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone." You moved and laid down, rolling your eyes.

"Dave, one of these days you're going to have to go ahead and just give up staying in bed with me constantly. It's almost time for you to go back to being a teacher."

"I know, I know. But hey, at least you don't have to go back into school until then either." You smiled, kissing him.

"Love you, Dave."

"Love you too, Karkat." He kissed you back, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, looking into his red eyes.

"I still don't understand why you hide your eyes, they're amazing."

"I guess I've been saving them for just you." You chuckled, leaning close and kissing his neck.

"Why do you have to say shit like that, you know it's too cheesy and romantic."

"Because I know you like it and you find that when I say cheesy and romantic stuff it's perfect. Plus you're a hopeless romantic."

"Yeah." You laid your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You felt him sit up, pulling you with him.

"You want me to carry you into the shower?"

"That sounds fun." You kissed him, moving your hands through his hair. He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. Like the usual morning routine. The best thing ever. You couldn't wish for any more.

* * *

You were laying in bed, looking at Dave, who was writing up his start of school schedule for assignments. It's usually the same assignments, but with a slight twist on them. You leaned on him, sighing loudly.

"Yes, Karkat?"

"Dave, I've been thinking."

"Oh god, thinking."

"Shut up, anyways, I've been thinking... and, well..." You couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Karkat, if it's a question abo-"

"I want to have a kid." He shut up quickly, blinking before going back to his assignment schedule. You started to regret thinking about it in the first place. You moved and laid down, curling up. He stayed silent, and you let him stay that way. You saw the light he had on go off as he moved and held you close.

"Karkat, that's a pretty big decision, would we even have the time to take care of it?"

"I know..." You understood what he meant.

"Maybe in a few years, when you've been in college for awhile. Okay?" You nodded, tears sliding down your face. Thank god your back was turned to him, you didn't want him to see you crying. He kissed your temple lightly, sighing. "I love you."

"Love you too." You kept your voice soft and quiet, so it wouldn't crack. You both fell asleep.

* * *

_**BECAUSE THERE'S SOME OF YOU WHO ARE JUST LIKE "Babies. They need babies." I'M PARTIALLY GOING TO GIVE YOU THAT SATISFACTION.**_


	2. College Questionability

_**Okay, so I need a sequel name, plz.**_

* * *

You watched as Dave left for work. For the first time in the past two months you've lived with him, you were alone. You had no clue how to play this out. Do you sleep? Cook? Clean? What? You were confused. You had about 5 hours until you had classes, so that's one thing. You sighed, laying in your bed. You thought the whole time, about what happened earlier that week.

* * *

_"Karkat, I told you, it's not the right time to have a kid!"_

_"I don't care! I want one!"_

_"Karkat, you have college and I have work in a WEEK, we can't be able to take care of a child!"_

_"Dave, please!"_

_"No, Karkat!"  
_

_"Da-"_

_"IT'S NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! SO DROP IT!" _

* * *

He never shouted at you before that point, and you ended up going back home for the remainder of the night because of it. You wiped your eyes, realizing that you had started crying. You looked down at your hands, seeing the ring on your finger. Just another five months, and then you'll be married. You sighed, twisting the ring around your finger, not taking it off, just twisting it. You curled up next to his pillow, taking in it's scent. It smelled nice.

You didn't know you dozed off, but when you woke up it was almost time for you to leave for classes. Thus making you have to rush. It was going to be hard getting used to this shit.

* * *

When you got home, you laid on the couch. You heard footsteps and felt Dave's hand on your head.

"Tough day?"

"No, just need to get my license."

"Does walking really tire you out?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Aw, you poor poor idiot." You swear to god you were going to punch him for being sarcastic. He started laughing, leaning down and kissing your forehead. "Ah, you know I love you, Karkat."

"Yes, and I love you too." You leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down. "So how was work today?"

"Learned kid's faces with their names, well, some of them, they're confusing. Saw Gamzee back in my class."

"Did he really flunk last year?"

"Apparently, yeah." You shrugged, moving and making him sit down, crawling into his lap.

"I don't understand potheads."

"I thought you understood him, weren't you two friends?"

"Barely, I never talked to him and he would always call me 'best friend'. It doesn't matter though."

"Yeah." He kissed your cheek, stroking your hair. "Five more months." You smiled, looking at him.

"Five more months." You kissed him lightly, feeling his hands cup your cheeks.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

You have no fucking clue how much this is probably going to backfire on you.

* * *

You looked at Dave, who was asleep. You still couldn't not think about it. You didn't care if he was going to say no over and over again, you were going to have a kid, and dammit you're going to get one with his help or not. You moved closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. You caught his scent, it was a tad bit off. But he had been around kids all day, obviously he'd smell a bit different.

But maybe, just maybe, this scent was someone else's. You didn't want to bother with it, so you tried to ignore it. But you felt a bit uneasy over it.

Nope, that is NOT uneasiness. Well, it could be...?

You sit up and climb out of bed, running into the bathroom.

Nope, that's vomit.

* * *

_**AND BC I FUCKING JDKLSJJKFKJSDKA LIFE I'LL UPDATE THIS ONE SO THAT I CAN GET TO THE THIRD CHAPTER [btw: i may or may not have M!Preg in this, but it could also be something way different, lol]**_


	3. The Student Teacher

_**WE'RE GONNA POV SWITCH WHOO! Also: Smutz way later on**_

* * *

You woke up at two am from, of course, Karkat suddenly getting out of bed to puke his fucking guts out. You got up, following him to check on him.

Sure enough, he has a fucking fever and you end up holding him even after he falls asleep, unable to go to sleep yourself. By the time it was time for you to get ready, Karkat had gotten comfy and was drooling on you. You groaned and hit your alarm clock, moving him off of you and getting up. You wrote him a note and left him there, you could talk to him when you got home. That was perfectly fine.

* * *

You were falling asleep at your desk, and there wasn't even a boring lecture going on. You were just laying there, in an empty classroom, drinking coffee and trying not to fall asleep. Thank god for aviators. Your door opened and you lifted your head, seeing a man with raven coloured hair.

"Uh... hi?"

"Hey, I'm John Egbert. I'm supposed to be your student teacher... you're Mr. Strider, correct?"

"That I am, Sam. Sam I am." You were really tired.

"Alright, so um... what's up?"

"Nothing, really. I'm tired. Lesson plans for this year are in the top drawer of the filing cabinet, it's always unlocked, ignore the knife and the condoms and you'll be fine."

"Haha... you're joking, right?"

"Yeah. Lesson plans are in the second drawer of the filing cabinet." He let out a chuckle, it was cute.

* * *

"So, you like teaching?"

"You slept throughout the whole time."

"Not my fault, my fiancee got sick and woke me up at two in the morning and I couldn't get to sleep."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, that you're getting married."

"You know, I don't get married for awhile."

"Oh. You mind that, maybe, one of these days we go out for lunch?"

"Sure."

You may have made a new friend. Or more.

* * *

You got home to see Karkat curled up on the couch.

"Hey babe."

"Hm." He didn't look at you, he just kept staring at the wall.

"You feeling better?"

"Not really."

"You want me to make you something?"

"Water's fine."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay then." You left and came back, handing him a glass of water, feeling his forehead. "You're still warm. Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I was lonely so I came out here to wait for you."

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Everything I eat has been coming back up, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you're sick, babe."

"It's fine." He curled up, groaning. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this..."

"Who knows." You looked at him sighing. "So my student teacher came to class today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's nice."

"Okay." He looked at you, moving so you could sit. He immediately laid his head in your lap. You raked your hair through his hair, leaning over and kissing his forehead. He blushed, rolling over so he was facing you. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

You were sitting in your desk, watching Mr. Egbert teaching your class. You checked him over to make sure everything was correct. His slightly nasally voice and his dark dark hair that waved around made him hard to notice, especially with his deep dark blue eyes and strong build an- oh fuck what were you thinking!?

You looked over the class, they were all listening very closely. You smiled, Mr. Egbert was doing a good job so far. You were too busy watching him that- oh. Oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. YOU'RE IN PUBLIC YOU DON'T NEED TO BE POPPING RANDOM BONERS! SHIT!

Eh, the end of second period is almost upon you. You can take care of it during third period if-

The bell rang and all the kids ran out, Mr. Egbert, John right now, looked over at you, smiling.

"So, how did I do?"

"You were pretty good."

"So, since there's nobody in class until after lunch, do you need help with... that?" FUCK HE KNOWS.

"No, I'm good." He walked closer to you, leaning over your desk.

"Dave, I can tell that you're attracted to me. Be honest, you want me to suck your dick."

"I-" You bit your lip, God getting a blowjob sounds good right now. "Okay." He smiled and walked over behind his desk, dropping onto his knees on the floor under your desk.

"Pants down." You obliged, taking them off and looking down. Yep. It was harder than you anticipated. He smiled and moved, rubbing your shaft slowly. You bit the inside of your cheek, making sure to be as quiet as possible. This felt good, this felt really good. It wasn't long before you felt his soft lips against your head, slowly sliding down your shaft. You bit your lip, letting a stiffed moan slip out of your mouth.

After awhile, he went a bit farther, rubbing all that he couldn't fit into his mouth. You gripped your computer chair, letting out more light moans. It was only a matter of minutes before you came, gasping out a soft moan.

You don't give a fuck if that was cheating on Karkat or not, that felt fucking good.

* * *

_**I think I'm dropping ideas and have writers block o.o **_


	4. Time Fucks With You

_**Alternatively titled: I Realized That I Have No Clue What I'm Doing And Cannot Write Sequels So I Make The Sequel Terrifyingly Short To Make Everyone Uncomfortable With The Fact Once I Write A Fifth Or Sixth Chapter That I'm Either Ending This Damn Story Or I Would Get My Juices Flowing Again And Start Writing More And More, Either Way The Deadline Of This Fanfic Is Either Chapter Five Or Chapter Six But You Know I Don't Really Know What's Up Ahead All I Know Is Fuck Everyone And Especially Fuck Whoever Told Me The Guidelines In The Reviews Of My Fanic "Just A Dream" Because They Are A Bloody Twat And I Don't Need A 12 Year Old To Tell Me What To Do And What Not To Do Bc My Summaries Are Kind Of A Parody Of Everyone's Summaries So Fuck You. Also There's A Plot Twist Ending To This That Won't Explain What Happened And Won't Be Answered Until The Next Chapter So Lol.**_

* * *

As John's brief months passed by quickly, Dave tried to grow as close to him as possible. Which caused a problem since this led to having "sick days" together by sleeping at Dave's while Karkat was gone to having to do "detention" by going to John's apartment and sleeping together there.

It got to the point that their brief affair was almost at an end and Karkat either figured out what was going on and didn't want to say anything or else Karkat was still clueless as to why Dave wasn't having sex with him casually or even sleeping naked like they usually would.

It got worse as sooner or later, Dave stopped doing everything with Karkat. No kisses, no "I love you"s, not even cuddling or movie nights. This led to Karkat finally talking to Da- OH MY GOD THIS IS IN THE THIRD PERSON!

SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT THIS WAS IN THE SECOND PERSON AND NOT THE THIRD! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I AM- FUCK! I AM SO SORRY! I WILL REDO THIS! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

... Actually, that's a great intro to this, nevermind. I'll keep it. Here, have dialogue that you can't follow because you don't know who's talking!

* * *

"We need to talk?"

"About what?"

"About us."

"Why?"

"You're not as close as you used to be, I don't know if it's because of me or you or what? Dave, you need to tell me this."

"No, Karkat."

"Dave. Are you cheating on me?"

"..."

"Dave."

"..."

"Dave, are y-"

"Yes."

"I-"

"Look, at first it was just because we hadn't had sex in awhile and I needed to get off, but I-"

"Who is she?"

"He."

"Who is he?"

"My student teacher."

"Dave..."

"Look, he's leaving anyways, I don't really even care about him anymo-"

"Dave, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know if I want to trust you anymore."

"Why not?"

"When we first got together, when I started liking you, when you took my virginity, I trusted you. Then you pushed me aside because of a fiancee. Your fiancee. I don't know if that boy is going through what I went through or not, but... I'm not going to take you away from him if you care about him."

"Karkat, no, I'm not going to do that again. I know I fucked up. Again. But I still really care about you."

"Then prove it."

* * *

A week passed and soon John left. You didn't talk to him or anything, just said a simple goodbye. After you left the school, you went home.

"Karkat, I'm home!" It was dead quiet. "Karkat?" You went upstairs to your shared room, knocking. "Karks?"

After a few jiggles of the knob and an attempt at unlocking the door with an old hanger, you opened the door, freezing at the sight.

"KARKAT!"


	5. I'm Done

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

You were crying at this point, running to your fiancee and holding him close, shaking him slightly.

"Karkat! Karkat please! Karkat wake up!" You were almost ready to scream, checking his pulse. It was low. You had to grab your phone to call paramedics.

* * *

You sat in the waiting room, shaking. Karkat, how could he do that? Why did he do that? You felt sick, you were that scared.

"Mr. Strider?" You lifted your head, looking at the nurse.

"Y-Yes?"

"Mr. Vantas would like to see you now." You stood up, following the nurse as he led you to Karkat's room. Once you were there, you ran and hugged him, tears falling down your face. The nurse left, leaving you two alone.

"Don't do that again! Please! I don't want to lose you again, Karkat!" You were choking out sobs, shaking. You weren't sure if he was going to talk or not, but you felt reassurance once his arms wrapped around you. He placed his head on yours, trying to calm you down. It was working, at least. You didn't want to move, you wanted to stay like that, you wanted to stay in his arms forever.

You couldn't imagine a world without him.

* * *

**Four years later**

You were asleep in bed, when you heard a small voice trying to wake you up. You opened your eyes, smiling.

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, daddy." You felt someone shift behind you as you felt an arm wrap around you.

"Morning, Karkat."

"Morning, Dave." You picked up the little girl from beside the bed, sitting up with her in your lap. You looked over at your husband, who smiled and hugged the little girl, resting his head on your shoulder.

"You sleep good?" Karkat nodded, smiling and kissing you. "That's good."

You liked your life.

* * *

_**I'm done, bye.**_


End file.
